Thompson (weapon)
The Thompson submachine gun, nicknamed the "Tommy Gun", was a .45 caliber sub-machine gun featured in all Call of Dutys except Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty and United Offensive In the American campaign, it is used extensively. It has a 30-round magazine and very manageable recoil, making it the weapon of choice for taking out enemies in close quarters and medium range. For enemies in medium range, burst fire them. Its rate of fire will ensure that a few rounds make it to the target before the fire key is released. Its rounds do enough damage to ensure that enemies will fall very quickly. Its iron sights are somewhat awkward to use at first, but remember that what the tip of the triangle has on top of it is where the bullets will hit. Starting with a ridiculous amount of starting ammo, saving and collecting is recommended. Another thing that players should notice, is that the weapon is selected fire, rotating from Semi-auto to Full-auto. Image:tom_1.png|Main view Image:tomiron_1.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the Thompson has a 30 round magazine, and is available in most of the American missions, as well as being used by British Sgt. Dehart in the British North African campaign. It can kill an enemy in two to three shots. It uses the fire sound from the PPSh-41. It uses the circular peep sight when aiming as opposed to the above "V-notch" that all other games use. File:027 Thompson.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Thompson. Call of Duty 2 The Thompson is considerably less effective in Call of Duty 2. Its magazine now has only 20 rounds, meaning that the player will have to reload a lot more often than before, due to the sped up rate of fire, and the selector switch for rate of fire no longer exists, which means players can only use a light tap on the button for semi-auto fire. Its recoil pattern has slightly changed, but most people won't notice it. It is still very powerful, but make sure to reload as often as possible. The Grease Gun's attributes are the same as those of the Thompson from Call of Duty 1, but with a reduced rate of fire. However, the Thompson is still very popular despite its reduced magazine size. The iron sight on this gun now has a circle hole in the middle instead of the triangle sight from Call of Duty 1, but still retain the similarities on aiming. Image:tom_2.png|Main view Image:tomiron_2.png|Ironsights Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the Thompson is used by a variety of American soldiers. Call of Duty 3 The Thompson returns yet again as one of the main weapons of the American Forces. In the campaign it can be found around American dead bodies and in the hand of many American allies. In multiplayer, the Thompson is carried by the allies if the player chooses the Light assault class. It has the amazing .45 ACP round as always; and is accurate at close to medium range and is very helpful in close quarters because of its light weight, high rate of fire and high melee damage. It is once again shown with the inaccurate 20 round magazine (which was issued to paratroopers) and the standard M1A1 features (which was true because the US army issues the M1A1). It is also notably featured in the trailer. Ammo for it is somewhat rare in mid-campaign missions, but there is plenty on the last mission (Chambois). Image:Cod 3 thompson.jpg|Thompson as it appears. Image:Cod 3 thompson ads.jpg|Iron sights somewhat not so similar to the previous version. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Call of Duty: World at War Single player The Thompson is commonly found around fallen Marines, and is a preferred weapon of Cpl. (later Sgt.) Roebuck when he is promoted to Sergant. It is one of the four weapons available to use and re-supply in the beginning of the level Breaking Point. Interestingly, even if the Marines used this weapon, it is often too rare to find while Arisakas, Type 100s, and M1 Garands usually rule the Pacific campaign missions. This is probably based on the fact that the Thompson was mostly used by NCOs. Because of the fairly low ammo and high rate of fire, the Thompson tends to run out of ammunition fairly quickly. Multiplayer The Thompson has the same penetration as rifles, which is better than the other submachine guns. It is roughly equivalent to another submachine gun with Deep Impact on. It is exactly the same as the Type 100 but with a smaller magazine (in which case it is supposed to be 30 round) and better penetration through walls and wood covers. The Thompson has an unusually high rate of fire, but not quite as fast as it's real-life counterpart. The Thompson using Double Tap (a realistic comparison of the true M1928A1, M1, M1921A1, M1921, M1928, or M1A1) fires a twenty round stick magazine at approximately 00:01:65 seconds, (One-point-sixty five seconds). With the addition of the non-realistic 45 round drum magazine, it can dump off all of it's rounds at approximately 00:02:92 (Two-point-ninety two seconds). In multiplayer, the Thompson is the first submachine gun unlocked and has manageable recoil. It is an overall decent weapon with high damage and a high fire rate, not to mention the recoil is quite controllable unlike the high kick of the MP40. This makes it more effective at longer ranges. The Thompson is good for close to mid range combat where all SMGs excel in, with some differences between each. The weapon's biggest flaw is its small magazine, which causes frequent reloading and prevents the user from "spraying and praying" as effectively. However, this can be remedied by the Round Drum attachment (Marksman III) which doubles the magazine size and starting ammo count at the cost of a longer reload. The iron sights are quite easy to use. It is a perfect standard weapon for starting off and due to the shortage of SMGs in the game, it can be seen frequently. It is important to note that since the majority of new players will have this weapon, Bandolier may not be needed since ammo can be picked up from dead players. A Thompson with deep impact can penetrate almost anything. The Thompson's reload time suffers more from the Round Drum attachment than any other SMG, although it is still probably the most useful attachment unless stealth is required, in which case a Silencer should be used. The Aperture sight can be useful for long range fighting but increases the visible recoil substantially. A very effective class combination is the Thompson with a Round Drum, Stopping Power (or Sleight of Hand if Round Drum isn't unlocked), and any third perk. Although the perks are largely personal choice, Bandolier is very useful due to the high rate of fire, as is Steady Aim, as you will waste less ammo. This is very effective at close to medium range and can even be used effectively by experienced players at long ranged, as burst fire can control the recoil and single shots on rifle range. Another option to boost the effectiveness of the Round Drum is the Double Tap perk, which increases the already high rate of fire, negates the need for stopping power, and remedies the ammunition issue. The iron sights might be difficult for first timers but when mastered can be deadly if used by more experienced players. While the Type 100's sights are the same style as the Thompson's, the Thompson's sights are larger. It is recommended for players to use the iron sight for accuracy and ammo saving. Overall it is a good choice for players who likes CQC and medium range. Image:tommy_5.png|The Thompson SMG as it appears in Call Of Duty: World at War. Image:tommyiron_5.png|The Thompson's ironsights Nazi Zombies The Thompson appears in all Nazi Zombie levels, both off the wall and from the Mystery Box. It can be bought for 1200 points(1500 on Nacht der Untoten), and ammo costs 600 points. It is a good weapon, especially in the early to mid rounds, due to its good accuracy and fire rate. It is best to buy the Thompson before using the box because it guarantees a good weapon that can score lots of points. In the first 8-12 rounds, it is excellent at scoring points, because of it's high ROF and ease of getting headshots. In higher rounds it loses it's effectiveness quickly, and requires lots of ammo to take down a single Zombie. On Der Riese, it can be upgraded to the "Gibs-o-Matic", giving it a larger ammo capacity and more power. Even after the upgrade, ammo reserves may become problematic in the higher rounds. File:PaP_Thompson.jpg|The Pack-a-Punched version of the Thompson Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Although rarely seen in this game, it seems to have lowered its power by a strong point. Call of Duty World at War (DS) The DS version of the Thompson seems to have a much slower rate of fire, more damage per bullet, and higher recoil than the console versions. It once again shown with the compensator as the console version. Unlike most depictions of the gun in the Call of Duty series, it is loaded with the standard 30-round magazine. File:WorldAtWarDSThompson.jpg|Main view File:Thompson_Sights_DS.jpg|Ironsights Video Call of Duty World at War Thompson gameplay cKeR-IWDdj8=18! Trivia * On the Nintendo Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the Thompson's empty-reload animation is the same as its mid-magazine reloading animation. Adding a Round Drum fixes it. The Gewehr 43 also has the same issue, but only when it is equipped with a Silencer, so it is backwards. * Bizarrely, this is never a starting weapon in any mission of Call of Duty: World at War. Except in "Burn 'em Out" when playing Co-Op Campaign with a friend, Player 1 has the M2 Flamethrower and M1 Garand whilst other players have a M1A1 Thompson and M1 Garand. * The soldier on the cover of Call of Duty: World at War fires an M1928 Thompson, not the M1A1 Thompson that appears in game, as with Call of Duty 3. * On every World War II-based instalment, there is an American soldier using a Thompson. References Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons